The Prohibited Affair Egregion
by Princess Shania
Summary: For Mislav. Howard/Priya oneshot. Howard and Priya have been together for a while. They'd love to come out to their families, but know they can't. Warning: Contains SMUT.


He'd had odd relationships before. This one was by far the strangest yet. Whether they were together as in boyfriend-girlfriend was questionable. The one thing that wasn't questionable was thst the sex was mind-blowing. It could've been FWB, but they were too close. She had said so, and he agreed. It was very confusing at times, but he was just happy he had this amazing woman in his life. If only their families would be as happy as they were...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Feeling nervous, but excited, Howard went to answer it, smiling at the visitor.

Priya grinned sexily at him."Hi."

"Hello." He whispered.

She was incredible, there was no doubt. There she stood, her coffee-brown eyes made up so they looked bigger and more beautiful than they usually did. She was wearing deep red lipstick, which she knew he loved. She was wearing a new sparkly, low-cut red dress which showed off her womanly assets in a way that drove him crazy.

He liked her a lot. She was smart, feisty, beautiful and really sweet. He reached out for her hand and she slid her fingers in between his.

"We had better hurry. Rajesh won't be happy if he wakes up and I'm not there."

"Oh, OK." He sighed, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Come_ on_, Howard. You know how he is." She didn't want to lose him. Sure, he was weird, but underneath it all, he was sweet and surprisingly nice. It hurt her that she couldn't show him off to her family. He saw her eyes droop and put his arms around her, squeezing her in a bear hug. She seemed to feel better and smiled up at him as he responded to her statement.

"I know." Howard agreed as she began kissing his neck. "But it'd be nice if I could wake up to you."

"Of course it would. You know I'd like that too." Priya replied, fiddling with his belt buckle. "But that might not be a possibility."

"It doesn't feel right!"

"Of course it doesn't. That's because we're sneaking off to hotel rooms instead of doing it where we live." She gave him a pointed look.

"Hey, when I get my own place..."

"Howard, shh! This is meant to be our night. Come _on_."

What else could he do? There was a beautiful woman willing to have sex with him for free. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She grabbed his shoulders and began intensifying the kiss, so that they were panting as though they'd already had sex by the time the kiss ended. Then she attacked his mouth with hers again and began pushing at him so he ended up falling onto the deep pink comforter on the hotel bed. She then climbed on top of him and looked deep into his eyes, poking at him to look into hers. His eyes had wandered to the front of her dress.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. You?" He responded.

"I'm _always_ ready." She purred. She knelt over him and tugged her dress off, gifting him a view of her scantily clad body.

"Oh, wow!" He gasped.

She lowered herself and started yanking on his shirt. Once she'd succeeded in shirt removal she began rubbing her warm soft hands all over his body, causing his nipples to harden, smiling at the stark comparison between his pale skin and her dark skin. He, for his part, moved his hands to the lacy, black panties covering her hidden garden. He tentatively pushed his hand into the undergarments. Priya groaned.

"Oh, Lord! That felt good!"

He pushed in deeper, discovering more, her sounds of pleasure getting louder and louder. She then started feeling about his boxers and upon discovering his bulge, started stroking it. Deciding, it was now her turn, she knelt up again, and slowly pushed them away from his manhood, eyes gleaming at her reward. Then she lifted it up as though it was something delicate and took it into her mouth, sucking, licking, though never going into a particular rhythm. Eventually, he was groaning as loudly as she had been. His senses were going crazy. No one, be that prostitute or girlfriend, had ever done anything like this to him before. He entangled his trembling fingers into her long, dark, cinnamon scented hair, careful not to pull on it.

"P...Priya, that's, that's amazing! You're amazing!"

When she finished, he was on his back, panting as though he'd ran a marathon. She lay down by him and gave him gentle kisses until he'd got his breath back. Then she was on top of him, giving more passionate kisses until they were both ready. Their bodies grew closer, until they became one and the love-making continued until both were exhausted, but no less desiring. This lasted all of four hours, until both were literally too tired to do anything more than hold hands and whisper to the other how amazing they were. Eventually, Priya fell asleep. He brought her into his arms and lay there, staring down at her flushed, peaceful face. She was so precious to him. So, so precious. He couldn't tell if he loved her, but there was something there. They'd be OK, he decided. Kissing her forehead, he decided he could wait for her. He _would_ wait for her.

** This is for Mislav! He is one of my very good friends on here and one of the best authors I've ever known. Also, he was kind enough to write one for me. Hope you guys all like it! BTW, this takes place before Bernadette, so don't panic! This is a one-shot, not an actual multi-chapter fanfiction. If you like, I can do one where Howard and Priya end the relationship, so canonically, it makes sense.**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
